gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Wii U. This brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them. Plot Princess Peach Toadstool is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every Toad, Luma and Sprixie from every galaxies are invited to their party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi are getting ready for the Birthday party, they went out of the house and went Princess Peach's Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown back to normal size. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings plan to helped Bowser to become more infinitely, and the only way is to get hold of the 9 Galaxy Stars at the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festivle. Meanwhile the Wicked Bros. by and frostby did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. Everybody at the party was having the time of there lifes, Princess Peach was just about to make a wish on the Galaxy Stars, but suddenly Bowser and his gang arive in there airships. Bowser jumps down, grabs the Galaxy Stars and uses them to turn him, Bowser Jr. and all 7 Koopalings into giants. Bowser grabs Peach and flees into outer space, Mario trys to stop him but he and everyone else at the party gets blasted into space by Bowser's fiery breath. And thats how Mario's latest space adventure begins. Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi as you battle to get the most Power Stars. Minigame Mode Play lots of wacky Minigames alone or with your Friends. Galaxies * Grassland Galaxy * Star Dust Galaxy * Desert Temple Galaxy (It resembles Layer-Cake Desert from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Topix Jungle Galaxy (It resembles Soda Jungle from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Green Meadow Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Destroyer (It resembles World Castle and World Bowser from Super Mario 3D World) Characters Playable *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (Highest Jump) *Wario (Super Strength) *Waluigi (Swims in Mid-Air) Power-Ups *Rainbow Star *Fire Flower *Mega Mushroom *Super Acorn *Gold Flower Music Returning Music * Wing Cap from Super Mario 64 * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy New Music * Gritzy Desert from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Bowser's Domain from Super Mario 64 * Castle from Super Mario World Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Upcoming Games Category:Poorly written pages